


Incentives

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [27]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's not really sure what Fury's thinking this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentives

**Author's Note:**

> Sparkly-key asked for Nick Fury trying to recruit Tim to S.H.I.E.L.D. 
> 
> :D?

Tim's not really sure what Fury's thinking this time. It's not like Tim's going to be more likely to join S.H.I.E.L.D. when he keeps sending his people after him like this.

“Hey,” Tim says. “I like the new suit.”

Hawkeye scowls at him and goes back to trying to hack his way out of the ropes he's tangled up in courtesy of a tangler grenade.

“I mean,” Tim says. “Your old suit? That was a lot of purple. And those boots?”

That gets him a narrow-eyed glare, which. Tim understands, you tend to get attached to a look in this line of business. Pick a color and just run with it, but. 

Hawkeye sighs and looks up at Tim with a rueful smile. “So that's a no, then?”

Tim tips his head to the side, corners of his mouth twitching. “It's a no.”

********

Tim never actually sees Black Widow.

He's working on finishing his report about his latest mission for Bruce and a window pops up on his laptop.

_Shall we play a game?_

Tim stares at the little blinking cursor. He's tired, aching, and it's almost, almost tempting, but.

Tim laughs, quiet, and types, _How about a nice game of chess?_

********

Tim's met Coulson before, of course. He was the first person Fury sent to try and recruit him.

“You look good for someone who's supposed to be dead.”

Coulson smiles, little bit crooked. “Thank you.”

They stare at one another for a long moment, and then Coulson sighs, little upturn to his lips. “No?”

Tim shakes his head. “No.”

********

“I have a proposal for you.”

“Flattering,” Tim says, watching as Fury moves closer. “But I'm not interested.”

Fury looks at him, flat, unimpressed.

Tim snorts, goes back to the files he's been trying to crack for days now. There's no reason to hide them from Fury, not when his people have been following Tim for weeks now. Were probably there when he got his hands on the files, watching.

“We could use someone with your skills and abilities,” Fury says, like Tim hasn't been saying 'no' from the beginning. 

Tim looks at him.

Fury looks back.

“I told you before,” Tim says, “I have prior commitments.”

“Batman's _mission_ , “Fury says, and oh, that's not just a little derisive. “Shortsighted and naive.”

Tim looks at Fury. This man who believes in heroes and still doesn't really understand them, too many secrets to him.

“I never said it wasn't,” Tim says, because Fury isn't completely wrong. “But my answer's still no.”

********

Bruce is staring at him.

“Something wrong?”

He can see the questions Bruce wants to give voice to, but won't because this is Bruce.

Bruce with all his faults and flaws who wants to make Gotham a better place, make the world a better place, and throws himself at it again and again. Comes away from it with new scars, wounds that never heal, and does it all over again regardless.

Bruce, who's made a family for himself, _them_.

Bruce grumbles, looks away, and Tim.

“Fury says hello, by the way,” Tim says, faint smile at Bruce's twitch. 

Full-on grins at the glare Bruce gives him at the mention of Fury. 

Fury who's always trying to recruit one of them, steal them away from Gotham, _Bruce_ , because he thinks they're being mismanaged here. That they would be better off with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Like the others, Tim's answer will always be no, but that doesn't mean he can't give Bruce a little grief over this. (It's what family does, after all.)


End file.
